


Oblivion

by MonotoneGlitch



Series: Vague Details [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, he's just trying to be okay, its just comparisons, michael does all the talking for jeremy, no this is not them being the sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Oblivion:1. The state of being unaware or unconscious of what is happening.2. The state of being forgotten, especially by the public.3. Extinction.





	Oblivion

The gentle waves of the ocean lapped at the cold sand of the shore, leaving behind nothing but a damp imprint after they receded. The process repeated, nothing changing except for how long the boy by the waters had been standing there, his stormy eyes watching wistfully as the waves said their reoccurring greetings and farewells. 

A tame breeze swept soundly through the air of the empty beach, causing the boy's clothes to sway with it, persuaded by it's soft whispers and quiet coaxing. His hair was the same, following an ephemeral wind that passed on the shoreline, leaving the boy's clothes and hair in a state of faint change; not quite the same, but not drastically different. He didn't bother to try and fix the change, as it was too minute to notice unless anyone had seen it take place. But nobody was there, so as the laws would have it, nobody would see the change.

The slim boy allowed himself to slowly remove his thin, unsteady hands from the pockets of his worn and ripped-on-the-knees jeans. He rested his hand at his sides, closing his eyes as he let the sound of the ocean calm him. He had grown increasingly nervous, already knowing why. 

He had heard the soft, hushed noises of footsteps on sand behind him. Normally, others would have believed it to be a stranger creeping up behind them, but the boy already knew who it was. It was someone he had known since forever. 

"Hey, buddy..."

A non-existent light emitted from the human who was suddenly standing next to him and talking to him. The boy smiled at his presence, taking in the warmth he had longed to feel for some time. The other male stood on the right side of the boy, only a small distance placed between them. 

"It's pretty gloomy today, isn't it?" The human of bright sun questioned the boy, already knowing the answer. The smile that graced his lips was fragile; full of warmth, just like it should always be, the boy thought. 

The boy knew that he didn't have to answer him, so he bathed himself in the wispy waters of comfortable silence. That was how it had always been. A question asked to the boy who needed not to open his mouth in a repetitious murmur, as both of them already knew every answer for every question directed at him. It was never the same answer twice, but they both knew. 

The bright and bubbly boy beside him radiated warmth and security, where as he himself, cloudy and calm, emitted a cool air and uncertainty. They balanced each other, giving and taking the different energies they gave off. It was of a mutual understanding of the other, working out perfectly between the two. They simply could not do it with anybody else except each other.

"They may have forgotten you, but I haven't," the warm, taller boy said with somber, looking down at his dirtied white sneakers. 

The wind whispered a response for him. The cool, shorter boy knew. He always knew the bright boy he cherished would never forget him. It was a shared feeling. 

"...It's nice to talk to you again. I know you like it out here." He let out a soft chuckle, one that made him sound like he was talking to his beloved. The shorter boy reveled in it, taking it in with every breath he took, cherishing it in his lungs and in his body. It was special to him. He hadn't heard it in a while. 

A long, flowing silence fell between them, comfortable and knowing. Neither of them had to say anything, for they both understood everything. It was serene and peaceful, the sound of the ocean in front of them filling in the silence for them instead. Together, they let seconds and minutes pass, not a word said. 

After many minutes had passed, the radiant boy spoke to the other. 

"Come home when you're ready, buddy. I'll be waiting for you."

The boy nodded, smiling sadly at the taller one who not so much as refused to look him in the eyes, but rather couldn't. As he turned to leave, he sighed and removed his right hand from the pocket of his worn and faded hoodie; an article of clothing that used to hold a cheery red to it, but had let go of some of it, making it appear more dull than it had been when the two boys had last made eye contact. The taller of the two turned his palm upwards, facing the gray sky in a silent invitation. 

There were no second thoughts as the shorter boy reached out and tentatively placed his dainty, paler hand over the other's larger, more tanned one. Their palms touched and time stopped, if only for the briefest second. For the first time in however long it had been, stormy blue-gray eyes matched with radiant dark brown ones, if only for a fleeting moment. It was enough to know. 

"I missed you," the warmer boy said as he delicately intertwined their fingers together, looking forward once more. It seemed to be the only thing he could do, as if looking back was a non-existent concept to him. All he had to do was look to the side instead; that's where he was. Always by his side, never behind him. Synced in steps and breaths and heartbeats, they resided beside the other, never anywhere else. 

As they walked away from the gentle waves lapping at the sand, murmuring their greetings and farewells, they smiled. As the shorter boy's resolve crumbled underneath him, he cried silently with joy. As he cried, his fingers slipped through the taller boy's own. As they slipped, so did he, into oblivion, never to be seen by another ever again. But never forgotten by the one who loved him; the one he loved back. 

"Welcome back home, Jeremy."


End file.
